Happy Birthday or not
by AmyNChan
Summary: It's Kashino's birthday. Will he have a good one this time?
1. Chapter 1: A New Treat

_**14AmyChan: I don't own Yumiere Patisserie! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: This is the first time you'll be writing a story on us, isn't it?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep, even though I haven't even finished the first session, yet.**_

_**Kashino: WHAT? Shouldn't you finish it first?**_

_**Chocolat: Yeah!**_

_**14AmyChan: My story is my rules. *^_^***_

_**Carmel: Everyone enjoy-desu! *^_^***_

"AMANO! Don't let it burn!" Kashino, Makoto yelled at her. She was scatterbrained and klutzy, as usual. She hastily removed the pastry from the skillet. She was trying something new. Again.

"Saved it!" she cheered, while her sweets spirit looked at the damage. Vanilla nodded her head. "It's good" she judged.

"Don't you get that it almost burned?" Chocolat scolded them. She was getting really good at that, actually. So good that Café and Caramel knew by now to stop it instantly.

"Please don't fight" Café said, helping Caramel separate them before the utensils began clashing. Kashino just resumed working on his tempering. If he ever wanted to get as good as his uncle, he had to practice. He could faintly hear what was going on in the background. Multitasking is important to a patisserie, too.

"What are you making this time, Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa asked. As king of candy sculptures and roses, he thinks he's the best thing since chocolate. He's not. He's just amazingly self-absorbed and has a little thing for Amano. Just a little thing, though.

"I wanted to try making a different type of strawberry tart. One by my own rules, not by my Grandma's" she said. Kashino could hear some footsteps and knew she was approximately three feet away from him. She was humming and he could tell without looking that she was probably smiling about something.

"Are you changing the design?" Andoh, Kashino's best friend since childhood, asked. He was the best at making the nice blend of Japanese sweets and cakes. Both Hanabusa and Andoh were always hovering over Amano like hawks. Or something. Kashino's hand almost slipped as he tempered the chocolate. He caught it and focused in on his work. When he got back in the rhythm of it, the rest of his team wasn't talking. He kept tempering.

They were practicing late again for the contest. The kitchens in the Paris wing of St. Marie were almost like the ones back home in Japan. But no matter where they are, they still need to practice. The Grand Prix was only at the highest level and they need to be at their best.

Amano stopped moving for a moment. Kashino don't know why, but she stopped moving. He wanted to ask what she was doing, but he still needed to concentrate on his tempering. "Um, Andoh?" he heard her whisper. "The strawberries are right next to Kashino. I don't want to get in the way of his practice, what do I do?"

"If you need the strawberries, then get them" he said loudly so she could hear. _Honestly, _he thought. _ I'm not deaf._ _I'm practicing my tempering._ He could hear her get closer, then she stopped. Kashino could feel her reach by his side to grab the strawberries and then pull away. "Thank you" she said as she returned to her work station.

He kept tempering.

Chocolat looked over his work, shaking her head. "Non, non! You're too tense! Loosen up and it'll be better" she critiqued. At times he hated it, but he knew she just wanted everything to be just right, so he followed her advice. It started going a lot more smoothly. Kashino didn't even notice that he had gotten tense.

He could hear Amano chopping the strawberries. Judging on the speed of the chopping, she really was making a new design. Kashino decided that a couple hours of tempering were sufficient, and decided make his favorite chocolate drink, Choc-o-lait. There was enough for all of them to share, and it was easy to make. So he decided to make it.

Kashino could still hear Amano chopping, but he wasn't looking her way. To everyone else, it looked like he was ignoring her. Just like any other day. "What are you making, Ma-kun?" Andoh always called him by his childhood nickname, and sometimes it still annoyed him. He held up the five completed mugs of the warm drink. "Aren't you guys getting tired, too?" He asked, passing out the mugs.

Kashino handed one to the sweets spirits to share, then Andoh, then the mirror king, then Amano. He paused to look at her new creation. It certainly _looked_ the part. The trouble was the taste. Most of the time, she had to make a pastry at least ten times to get the taste down, but she could tell when something was off just by eating it. "Here" he gave her her drink, still looking at the creation.

It had the pastry on bottom, slightly curved up. Covering it in a thin layer was a cream of some sorts, and on top were some finely chopped strawberries and a big one to top it all off. To be honest, it looked almost like that big-top circus they went to in Japan.

"Thank you" she said, taking the mug. She took one sip and smiled like she had been sent to cloud nine or something. It's just a chocolate drink. Even if it did taste smoother. _Must be the tampering…_he thought as he drank it.

Amano looked at her pastry and then at everyone. "Would you guys like to try this new strawberry tart?" she asked before adding. "I was thinking of adding a little bit of chocolate, but I thought that was a bit much."

Hanabusa, Andoh, Vanilla, Chocolat, Caramel, and Café all huddled around the tart. They cut it up so that way we could all have some and then dug in.

Kashino had to admit that it was pretty good, even to him, but he still had to point out the little things. He's the opposite of Hanabusa and Andoh. Where they would praise, he would be the critique, earning him the nickname 'devil' from Amano. "The pastry is a little thin for this and the cream could be sweeter. Also, the strawberries are too fine here, try using the juice and mixing it with the cream and see how that works out for you" he summed it up while watching invisible arrows pierce Amano. He wanted to laugh at the scene, yet he barely hid the laughter in.

Then she looked at the plate the tart had been on and smiled. "Well, it was only the first time, it gets better" she seemed to whisper to herself. They cleaned up and left the kitchens in the school just how they had found them. They walked to the apartment they were renting out for the Grand Prix, everyone else was talking about what the new topic for the finals would be, but Kashino didn't take part in the conversation.

They went to the apartment and Amano went to her own little room. "'Night" she yawned. "'Night" the boys all said back. As they all went to bed, Kashino thought _I will never understand her_.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked it, and for those concerned, I don't intend to stop writing Black Cat fanfictions, I just don't have any good ideas right now.**_

_**Hanabusa: What was with my introduction? You make it seem like I'm a narcissist!**_

_**14AmyChan: Who's the one that needs only to look in a mirror to feel better?**_

_**Hanabusa: That's beside the point, when something looks as good as I do, it ought to make you feel better!**_

_**Kashino: Freak…**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R. *^_^***_


	2. Chapter 2: What's For Breakfast

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Question!**_

_**14AmyChan: Hm?**_

_**Ichigo: How come most everyone's called by their last names in this Fanfiction?**_

_**14AmyChan: It's just what sticks with a lot of people who watch the Japanese version. *^_^* no offense.**_

_**Ichigo: None taken~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Speak for yourself. -.-'**_

"WAKE UP!" Vanilla shouted at her partner. Ichigo simply turned over in bed. "fivemoreminutes" she mumbled. She yawned in an attempt to wake herself up. Just then-

"Amano! Wake up!" Kashino opened the door while banging a pot and wooden spoon together. "It's your turn to make breakfast!" he shouted as he shut the door. Ichigo was sitting straight up in bed by now, wide-eyed and awake.

"Oh no!" she yelled as she ran around the room, putting things away whilst getting ready for the day. All the while, two things were running through her head: _he could knock!_ and _Oh crap, I forgot it was my day to cook!_

About two seconds later, she ran out of her room to almost collide with Kashino. He moved out of the way just in time, but didn't look worried. He looked too annoyed to be worried. "Well, what are we having?" he asked.

Ichigo could feel herself swell just a little with pride. She had learned to make more than just French Toast. The last time she had tried to make it, the oven blew up. Then-

"We're having omlettes!" Ichigo beamed. She didn't want anyone to notice the faint blush on her cheeks or the fact that she got a little flustered. Everyone did, but they didn't say anything. "Vanilla, can you help me?" Ichigo asked as she prepared to make breakfast. Vanilla, Chocolat, Caramel, and Café all flew over to help as she made the omlettes. Within a few minutes, there were five semi-well made omlettes. "I might need a little more practice with this one…" Ichigo said as she laughed nervously.

"Whatever, we're all hungry" Kashino said as he reached over to grab the plates that the omlettes were on. Ichigo could feel herself tense up as he reached around her to get to the omlettes. Kashino didn't notice, so instantly she forced herself to relax. She always thought of the sweets princes as her brothers, but lately, for some reason, Kashino made her feel on-edge. She didn't want to worry everyone else, so she kept it hidden as best she could, which was actually pretty well. Kashino took three plates to the table and Ichigo took the other two. The sweets spirits and middle-schoolers all dug in.

"Wow, Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa-kun started to praise. "These are pretty good!" He finished his plate off and began to clean up his mess. Andoh-kun finished up his breakfast with a smile on his face. "That was well-made. Thank you" he said as he went to wash his plate. Ichigo and Kashino were sitting diagonally from each other, eating. Not saying a word. Ichigo finished her food "I'm done." She said as she went to clean her own mess.

As she went, she thought _Kashino didn't critique me…Is that good or bad?_ She finished cleaning her dishes and put them away. She saw a hand go above her head and put his plate away. "Next time wake up sooner so we can eat" Kashino said from behind.

"Yipes!" Ichigo yelped, jumping a little bit. She turned around to see Kashino-was he smiling?-no, it was more than that… he was _laughing_…that devil was _laughing!_ At her! "Don't scare me like that!" Ichigo said to cover her embarrassment. "You could be a ninja or something!" She stomped out of the room, without knowing why. _I'll never get him_ she thought as she got ready for the day.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: A ninja, huh?**_

_**Ichigo: Why does he have to sneak up on me?**_

_**14AmyChan: He's not doing it on purpose; I'm making him do it! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo and Kashino: Why?**_

_**14AmyChan: That's for me to know and you to find out. *^_^***_

_**Hanabusa: Please R&R on the wonderful me~!**_

_**14AmyChan: You were barley in the chapter…**_

_**Hanabusa: But my brief presence is enough to brighten anyone's day. *^_^***_

_**14AmyChan: … -.-'**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Few Answers

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Thank goodness…**_

_**14AmyChan: why is that a 'thank goodness'? :(**_

_**Kashino: I just said 'thank goodness', that doesn't tell you anything?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah, that's too proper for you…**_

_**Kashino: thank you! Hey, wait a minute-**_

_**Carmel: enjoy the story-desu. *^_^***_

Hanabusa watched from behind the entire group. Andoh-kun was doing exactly what he was doing: watching Ichigo-chan and Kashino-kun. They were both acting a little odd today. Hanabusa walked up to Andoh-kun so they could talk. "Think they're nervous about the finals?" he asked. Andoh-kun shook his head. "This isn't nervousness for Ma-kun, this is something different…" he said slowly, then his eyes widened as if in realization. "Oh, I get it!"

"What, what?" Hanabusa asked, wanting not to be left out of the loop. "Tell me!"

Andoh-kun smiled at him, as if he were laughing at a private joke. "Ma-kun's birthday is tomorrow, he usually gets this way around this time" he smiled.

"Like what?" Hanabusa asked, taking a peek over at Kashino-kun, who seemed to be really on-edge. _But that's normal for him…_ Hanabusa thought.

"He's used to being attacked on his birthday, so he learned how to get really quiet when going from place to place" Andoh explained. "It's self-preservation for him, that and he moves a lot faster. It's going to be a bit of a breather here in Paris away from the brunt of the fan girls."

"Yeah," Hanabusa said. "But there's still Koshiro-senpai and Ichigo-chan around."

"I think he's more worried about Koshiro-senpai than Amano-san right now" Andoh said, smiling again. "I think he just might be freaking her out a little at the moment."

"Oh, yeah" Hanabusa said, remembering what he saw that morning. Ichigo-chan had been putting her dishes away and Kashino-kun had managed to wash and dry his dishes silently, and only when he put them away was he finally detected by Ichigo-chan. Hanabusa could feel himself smile as he remembered her cute expression as she left. She had looked really flustered. "Should we tell her he's going to be acting odd for now?" he asked at last. He stared at Ichigo-chan, noticing that she looked like she had something on her mind.

"Probably not right now" Andoh replied. "I was there to watch him go through all that, and I don't want any more people knowing than absolutely necessary."

"Fine," Hanabusa said, staring at their partners. "I just don't want him scaring her too bad…"

_**14AmyChan: Hoped you liked the chapter! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: So the ninja-stuff is a link to how traumatized I've been by girls?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep! *^_^***_

_**Hanabusa: Yay! The wonderful me is not in the narcissist light anymore! *u.u***_

_**14AmyChan: No, you're just put in a good light. You still have your flaws.**_

_**Hanabusa: I have flaws? Nonsense! My face is without blemish! *pulls out mirror* :D**_

_**14AmyChan and Kashino: He doesn't get it…**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R. *^_^***_


	4. Chapter 4: On Guard

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: So is this 'the chronicles of Kashino the ninja-devil'?**_

_**Kashino: I can hear you!**_

_**Ichigo: I always call you that, though…**_

_**14AmyChan: Methinks you doth protest too much… *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Grr…**_

He couldn't be at rest. Kashino knew that she knew when his birthday was. It really sucked that he couldn't go around and look at the French chocolates to study. Why did they have to come to the Chocolate section of the sweets shops this week? Couldn't they have waited a few days?

"Kashino?" Amano asked. Kashino knew that she was worried, her moods were easy to tell, but he had no idea as to _why_.

"What is it?" Kashino asked, still on-guard. He then realized that she could blend into a crowd and get any type of sweet she wanted if she didn't have someone's full attention on her. _Don't tell me…!_ And yet she had.

"You're acting strangely" she said, holding a chocolate fudge brownie. Something-Kashino read-that was made in America. He wanted to try a little bit, but he knew he shouldn't condone her piggyness. "Usually you catch me and tell me that I can't eat anything" she said, holding out another brownie that Kashino hadn't noticed. "Chocolate is your specialty, so you might want to study up even on American sweets" she finished up smiling.

Kashino couldn't say anything for a second. _Does she know it's my birthday tomorrow?_ he thought. _No, she couldn't…_ Kashino thought as he said "Thank you" and took his brownie. He took one bite and instantly started in on his critiquing. Exactly like a cake, but instead of baking powder, using baking soda. He would have to try and make a brownie; they seemed like an easy sweet for him. He could hear Amano murmuring about the taste to his right.

"This blend makes me feel like I'm standing on an American beach! It's warm and moist, so I can feel the waves crash over my feet!" she relished over it. _Honestly_ Kashino thought while listening to it. _The stuff she says should be recorded and played back for her…_

_Then maybe she could see how genius she sounded._

A shuffle at exactly 7:15. Kashino almost dropped his brownie and turned. A flash of copper curls slipped behind a building. Kashino almost choked. _She_ had followed him to France and now she was going to ruin the closest thing he got to a birthday cake. A decent one.

To be honest, she scared him a little bit. Another flash of her copper hair. Scratch that. She scared him to death.

He instantly turned tail and walked as fast as he could in the opposite direction, determined to get away from her. He was going as fast as he could without bumping into people and without dropping his brownie.

For some reason, he really liked it.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked it! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: C-copper? As in…?**_

_**Miya: MA~KO~TO~KUN! *chasing Kashino***_

_**Kashino: GET AWAY! *runs away***_

_**Ichigo: I feel a little sorry for him…**_

_**14AmyChan: then why don't you help him out? *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Maybe I should… *runs to save Kashino with no plan whatsoever***_

_**Kashino: I'm saved!**_

_**14AmyChan: She will be referred to as 'Heiress' from now on. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: O.O' *scared to death***_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R for Kashino's sake.**_

_**Kashino: Will she go away if they do?**_

_**14AmyChan: depends… :D**_

_**Kashino: *begging* PLEASE R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything! *^_^***_

_**Hanabusa: Am I going to be in this chapter? *takes out mirror and a rose***_

_**14AmyChan: I don't know…maybe…**_

_**Hanabusa: What do you mean 'I don't know'? Don't you plan these things at all?**_

_**14AmyChan: Nope~! *^_^* I write what comes to mind and call it good! *^_^***_

_**Hanabusa: A character of my quality doesn't deserve that kind of treatment… :(**_

Ichigo opened her eyes and noticed Kashino slipping through the crowd. He was going pretty fast, and he hadn't even finished his brownie yet. Wondering what was wrong, she followed him through the crowd.

As she followed, she noticed that he wasn't his normal calm, cool self that he was in public. He seemed a little jumpy and nervous. For some reason, he kept checking around everywhere and didn't notice her.

Ichigo heard something behind her and noticed the Heiress! And she was following her! _She must want to get to Kashino!_ Ichigo thought. _And she knows I'm following him, so…_ Ichigo took a detour away from the path Kashino took, who was already well-blended with the crowd. Heiress followed Ichigo! _Great!_ Ichigo thought, feeling like Kashino now owed her. But there's just one little problem…

The Heiress was gaining! She looked more obsessed than usual for some reason. Ichigo tried to find some way to criss-cross, duck, and otherwise dodge the oncoming rich girl. Out of no where, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a good section of the crowd, where one could easily get lost. She felt a hand over her mouth, but she knew this scent, so she didn't fight it.

The Heiress looked around for a grand total of two seconds, and then went in the direction she came, apparently backtracking.

"That was reckless, Amano" Kashino scolded. His hands were empty. Ichigo knew she smelled brownie on his hands, yet she didn't get it. She had tried to throw off the Heiress so he wouldn't have to deal with it today, but he came back to get her. And very quickly at that! "I had it under control" he kept saying, leading her back to Hanabusa and Andoh. Both looked like they weren't surprised. Well, Hanabusa looked a little surprised.

"Was it her?" Andoh asked Kashino, undisturbed by his friend's sudden disappearance and reappearance. When Kashino nodded shakily, Andoh just sighed. "THE NERVE!" Chocolat suddenly shouted. "KASHINO WON'T EVER LIKE HER BACK BECAUSE HE LIKES-" Kashino suddenly placed his hand over Chocolat's mouth.

"Shht!" Kashino whispered. "What if she hears you?" Ichigo looked at Kashino, noticing that on his pale face was a tinge of blush. _Who does he like?_ the question kept poking at her for some reason.

Hanabusa pulled a rose out of no where and stared into it. "Well, maybe for today you could hide out in the room" he said, glancing up from his flower. "You seem a bit jumpy today…"

Ichigo saw Kashino's eyes dart uneasily while he agreed. "That would be best…"

"I'll go, too" Ichigo said, surprising herself. Yet, she felt confident about going with Kashino back to the apartment. She wanted to ask what was going on. "Then we're coming, too!" Vanilla said.

"Alright, then" Andoh said with a weary smile while Hanabusa was looking in a mirror. He looked almost…Ichigo didn't know how to describe it. But it looked like he was smiling at an inside joke.

"Well, then" Chocolat said, being authoritative. "We'll be off!"

The atmosphere was tense the entire way to the apartments. Ichigo decided not to talk the entire way there because it didn't look like Kashino would answer her questions if she asked them now. She'd wait 'till later…

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it, and guess what!**_

_**Ichigo: What? *^_^***_

_**14AmyChan: I JUST FINISHED THE REST OF THE SERIES!**_

_**Kashino: So, do we become patisseries or what?**_

_**14AmyChan: It's a se~cr~et~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: -.-' I really don't understand girls…**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R *^_^***_


	6. Chapter 6: So Tired

_**14AmyChan: I don't own this~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: So, when does this take place?**_

_**14AmyChan: um…. Right before the finals…? I don't know?**_

_**Kashino: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? IT'S YOUR STORY FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!**_

_**14AmyChan: Speaking of, you're too loud.**_

_**Caramel: Enjoy the story-desu~!**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_

Kashino just wanted to sit down as soon as he got to the apartment. He got inside and went to the nearest chair, which turned out to be the couch. The finals of the Japanese division of the Grand Cake Prix were nothing on his nerves compared to now…

"Kashino?" he could hear Amano talking, but he was too tired to do much other than just lay there. "Kashino, are you all right?" Again, he showed no response. All he could do for the moment was listen as she sighed and shuffled around the room. He could even hear what she was saying.

"He's probably really tired" she was saying. _She must be talking to Vanilla and Chocolat…_ "Vanilla and Chocolat said they needed to go to the Sweets Kingdom for something, so I'll just have to watch the house for a bit…" _Did she read my mind?_ he wondered.

He heard her walk around the kitchen for a little bit. She was pulling out a pot, small in size he would reckon, and put it on the stove. The little grates on it gave off a unique sound, and she was now pouring something in it. _It figures that she would make something as soon as she got here…_Kashino thought. He wasn't that tired anymore, he was just content to listen to Amano work in the kitchen. _She has, after all, improved a lot_ he thought as she turned on the stove.

"I wonder what's going on…" she said out of the blue. She 'hmm'ed like she usually did when she was confused or thinking, yet he could hear her stirring. "I wonder if it's just not a good day for him… Well, I just hope he feels better." Kashino could hear her switch off the stove and stir a little more. Then she poured some liquid into two cups. Then he heard her walk over to the room where Kashino had 'fallen asleep'.

"That's bad for his neck" Amano muttered as she walked over to the couch. Kashino really could have been asleep, he was so tired. Then, he felt himself being laid down on the couch and instantly it became easier to fall asleep. The last thing he heard before he drifted off was: "He shouldn't stress himself out too much."

The last thing he felt was Amano sitting right beside his head on the couch.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: what was I making?**_

_**14AmyChan: It's Choc-o-lait, Kashino's favorite drink. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: why would she do that?**_

_**14AmyChan: why **_**wouldn't**_** she do that?**_

_**Kashino: -.-'**_

_**Ichigo: Please R&R! ^_^'**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Bit of Angel

_**14AmyChan: Hello~! I don't own anything! *^_^***_

_**Vanilla: Why don't we have a decent part in this story?**_

_**14AmyChan: well-**_

_**Chocolat: Yeah, why?**_

_**14AmyChan: you see-**_

_**Café: I've been wondering the same thing…**_

_**14AmyChan: For some reason, I can't fit you guys in, but I still love all of you. *^_^***_

_**Caramel: Alright-desu.**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^* enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

Ichigo knew that Kashino wasn't really asleep while she was making the Choc-o-lait, but he was now. His face was so relaxed now, that it would have been impossible for him to be awake. The instant Vanilla and Chocolat got to the apartment, they said they had something they needed to do in the Sweets Kingdom, so that's where they were now.

Ichigo took a sip of the chocolate drink. She thought that Kashino might come out of his charade if he smelled something good, but when she laid him down, he almost instantly went to sleep, like a little baby. Ichigo couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Kashino as a baby.

"Amano…" Kashino muttered in his sleep. The single word shocked her. She looked over to see that he was still asleep. However, now his hand was up, and moving up and down, then side to side. Ichigo took a pencil and a blank piece of paper and fit them loosely in his hands. To her surprise, he clenched onto them and started to draw. "Quit moving…" he muttered some more. For about fifteen minutes he did that. Draw and mutter, that is.

Then, as suddenly as he began, he stopped. His hands fell, and Ichigo had to catch his left hand to keep him from poking himself with the pencil. She gently removed the pencil and paper from his hands and looked at what he had sketched.

Ichigo looked over at Kashino and then the drawing. If she hadn't seen it happen, then she would have never believed it.

In the picture was her, smiling like she usually did. But for some reason, she felt something coming from the picture that was more than a smile. But what, she couldn't say.

Very carefully, she placed the picture inside her vest just as Kashino moved a little bit. The sudden motion startled her a bit, but she soon got over it. She finished her drink and would have gone to wash it out, but there was a little problem.

Kashino made his head comfortable on her lap. He had tried to stretch, and his head moved the short distance and fell on her lap. Ichigo didn't know what to do, so she simply set the cup down and let his head rest there.

She set her head back and stared at the ceiling, thinking. _Why did Kashino draw a picture of me?_ The last thing she remembered hearing before she fell asleep was: "Ichigo…"

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked this chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Do you have any trademark sayings?**_

_**14AmyChan: ? I don't know, why?**_

_**Ichigo: I was just wondering…**_

_**14AmyChan: Well, I like 'rox sox' and 'awesome possum'…**_

_**Ichigo: ? What's a possum?**_

_**14AmyChan: It's a nocturnal animal that roams garbage cans by night and sleeps upside down in the day in trees.**_

_**Ichigo: I see… Have you ever seen one?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep, once…**_

_**Ichigo: Was it scary?**_

_**14AmyChan: Who do you think you're talking to? I laugh in the face of danger!**_

_**Ichigo: Really? O.O**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep! So I ran and hid! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: -.-'**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: you can't even stand up to a possum?**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Bit of Devil

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything! *^_^***_

_**Vanilla: So, why am I here?**_

_**14AmyChan: For the disclaimers, if you want a good part in the story and I can't think of one, how about a loophole?**_

_**Vanilla: I get it…**_

_**14AmyChan: First off! Why did you partner up with Ichigo?**_

_**Vanilla: Um, I guess it was because she didn't give up after being yelled at by Kashino, and he's scary!**_

_**14AmyChan: Did you ever want to hurt Kashino?**_

_**Vanilla: When he's mean to Ichigo, but other than that, not really…**_

_**14AmyChan: Enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

_**Vanilla: Bye, I guess…**_

Kashino woke up and realized that it was a little past four, and they had gotten to the apartment at two. He had been asleep for two hours! _Why didn't Amano wake me up?_ he wondered, sitting up. He looked around and noticed that he was sitting _very_ close to Amano, who was asleep.

Suddenly, Kashino realized that he had been lying on her lap. He couldn't suppress his blush at the thought. Why had she let him sleep on her lap? Her murmuring pulled him out of his thoughts. "No, really…" she said. "It was good…I've never seen anyone do that before…" Kashino couldn't understand what she was dreaming about, but he assumed it had something to do with sweets.

"Now you'll be the one with the bad neck" he said, deciding to ignore her sleep talk. She probably had no idea what she was going on about anyway. Kashino laid her down, just like she had done to him and decided to drink the, now cold, Choc-o-lait she had made him. She had seen him make it only twice: once in Japan and once here. So of course the taste was off, but Kashino wasn't in the mood to critique it. He just drank it while sitting next to her head.

"Makoto…" Amano said suddenly. Kashino looked over to see what she wanted, but noticed that she was still asleep. Red infiltrated his face as he hurriedly told himself _She doesn't know what she's saying, she doesn't know what she's saying…_ "I really liked that picture…" she murmured. Kashino looked over in shock. Did she know that he drew? How?

Amano reached for her side and pulled out a piece of paper. She then put it up as if she were looking at it. Kashino took a peek.

It was one of his drawings, no doubt, but how did Amano get a hold of this one and when did he draw it. Suddenly, she giggled. "Yeah…" she muttered. "In his sleep… I had no idea…" Kashino got really uncomfortable. He drew in his sleep? He'd have to be more careful from now on…

Then, she was still. The only thing that signified that she was alive was her breathing. Now that he looked at her while she was asleep, Kashino took a look at her face. He didn't get to do that too often.

Her face was really calm, but there was a tiny smile on it. She didn't look all that different from any other middle-school girl, and almost nothing stood out about her, but, for some reason, Kashino had caught the things that did stand out.

She would do anything to help a friend, even if that friend didn't want her help. She didn't give up, and she was pretty stubborn. She could determine a recipe by scent alone. And she had a big heart. She always put everything she had into every sweet she made, and it usually came off as outlandish, but he had learned to see that as her giving her own flavor. It was her own twist to the recipes that she learned.

That was why he was so against her just copying her grandmother's recipe. It wouldn't be as good as if Ichigo just made it herself…

_Why am I thinking all this?_ Kashino suddenly asked in his head. The answer was simple, and yet he didn't want to face it. Not yet.

"We're back!" Chocolat and Vanilla said, in unison for once. Kashino's first instinct was to move, but for some reason he didn't.

"You're late" he said, monotone. "What were you two doing?" He asked like this was an everyday thing, and that it didn't faze him at all. Actually, his heart was beating thunderously, and he was almost clueless on what to do. _What do I do?_ The question kept repeating. Amano was asleep on the couch and Kashino was sitting next to her, sipping on chocolate.

Vanilla and Chocolat didn't even look their way. "We had to help out some friends" Chocolat said casually, her fork out. "Yes" Vanilla agreed. "And we just wanted to see how things were going here. I don't hear any yelling, so that's good."

Kashino anger marked. He knew he was short-tempered, but so what? "Anyway" Chocolat said, heading to the door along with Vanilla. "We're going to get Hanabusa, Andoh, Café, and Caramel so we can decide what to do for dinner."

"We'll be back soon!" Vanilla said as they exited through the mail slot.

_That was weird…_ Kashino thought. Usually, they were at each other's throats about something or another, but now they were getting along. But never mind that, they were going to bring everyone back! He had to do something, but he liked sitting where he was right now. He liked they fact that Amano was mostly quiet when she was asleep, so waking her up was defiantly out. He didn't want to let her sleep out in the living room where everyone would see her either, so the last choice would be to carry her to bed.

Oh, how he wished it were that simple. The only reason he carried her to the doctor's office in Japan was because he had been insanely worried. Now he knew that when she fell down two flights of stairs and hit her head, it was natural for her.

He could hear Chocolat, she was being really loud again. "…and jerk that he is…" They were on the street. It wouldn't take them very long to get there. _Just do it and get it over with…_ he thought as he scooped her up and walked her to her room. He then opened the door and set her down on her bed.

Then he ran out, shut the door, and sat down on the couch just as he heard the keys go into the lock. Then he noticed the two empty cups. He picked them up and started to wash them.

"Well, that was fun, but it would have been better if Kashino-kun or Ichigo-chan would have been there" Hanabusa sighed as he entered the room. He instantly walked over to Kashino and put his arm around his neck. "So how was your one whole afternoon with Ichigo-chan?"

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Chocolat: So am I going to do that interview thing?**_

_**14AmyChan: Why did you choose Kashino for your partner? *^_^***_

_**Chocolat: I'll take that as a 'yes'. -.- I chose him because he was working hard and determined to be the best.**_

_**14AmyChan: And…?**_

_**Chocolat: And? And what?**_

_**14AmyChan: He resembles a certain **_**someone**_** from the Sweets Kingdom, doesn't he?**_

_**Chocolat: *flustered* T-that's none of your business!**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R! *^_^***_


	9. Chapter 9: Two In One

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Café: Hello, It's my turn now.**_

_**14AmyChan: Yup! *^_^* So why did you choose Hanabusa?**_

_**Café: He is set on being of use to his mother and everyone around him with beauty and sweets. I admire that in Satsuki.**_

_**14AmyChan: So, if you became Royal Court Patisserie, would you make candy sweets for the queen all the time?**_

_**Café: No, I would make anything and everything that I could!**_

_**14AmyChan: Well-put~! *^_^***_

Ichigo woke up, not on the couch, but on her bed. _Was it all a dream?_ she thought. "So how was your one whole afternoon with Ichigo-chan?" she heard Hanabusa-kun ask. _It wasn't a dream…_for some reason, she sighed with relief. She didn't know why, but she did.

"I just took a nap" Ichigo heard Kashino say. Yet, something was off in his voice. It wasn't his normal monotone; it had a little…personality to it. Like he wasn't bored or mad. That was new...

"Really?" Hanabusa-kun said, his voice overflowing with a sly cheerfulness. "Then would you care to explain why your face is so red?"

Ichigo heard Kashino mutter something in response, but she didn't understand what he was saying. Then she heard Andoh-kun laugh "Don't pick on him so much, Hanabusa-kun. By the way," Andoh-kun's voice took a shift. "Where is Amano-san?"

"She's asleep" Kashino said curtly. Ichigo could tell the discussion was over. Time to go in.

"Good morning" Ichigo yawned as she entered the room. She rubbed her eyes for good effect. She could act when she wanted to. Right now, she wanted/needed to. "Ichigo-chan, it's almost four in the afternoon" Hanabusa-kun said as he sweatdropped.

"Eh?" Ichigo asked. She really didn't know it had gotten that late. "What did everybody do for lunch?"

"Hanabusa and I went to a café in the chocolate district" Andoh-kun said, smiling. "We saved you both a cake that we thought you might enjoy. Well," Andoh-kun added, before pulling out the cakes. "Hanabusa chose them. He has a funny sense of humor."

"Thank you" Ichigo said as she received her cake, wondering what it was. _Cake…_ she thought as she opened the box.

"Is this a joke?" Kashino asked as he opened his box. "You meant to give this one to Amano, right?"

"No, try eating them together" Hanabusa-kun smiled, and Ichigo looked up just in time to see him finish giving a wink to Kashino.

Ichigo had gotten a Devil's cake. It was chocolate and supposedly bitter. It had a look that supported the taste. Kashino turned around with his cake that was the complete opposite. The Angel Cake. Made of vanilla, this cake is exceedingly rich and sweet, and the white, fluffy looks of the cake support its name and taste. "You defiantly mixed these up" Kashino said firmly, glaring at Hanabusa-kun, who was just smiling.

"Eat them together" he urged, still smiling. Ichigo could see Kashino's anger marks popping out, so she just reached over and took a little bit of his Angel Cake and some of her Devil's cake. She closed her eyes and popped the duo in her mouth.

Instantly, she was transported to earlier in the afternoon. Where she had seen Kashino as a little angel. It was so unfamiliar to her, that she smiled. But she kept this taste to herself; she didn't want to upset anyone.

"How is it?" Hanabusa-kun asked. _Darn_ she thought, referring to her habits. _They're so used to me spouting this stuff off… Oh well…_

"The sweetness of the Angel cake and the bitterness of the Devil's cake make a flavor that's hard to put my finger on, but it's delicious" Ichigo decided to say. She didn't notice Kashino looking at her. _Liar…_ he thought as he took some of her Devil's cake and ate it with his Angel's Cake.

He was shot back to this afternoon, where Amano had the picture he apparently drew in his sleep. She had been sneaky, sly, and a little underhanded, which was unusual for her. She had been a little bit of a devil, but it was so foreign to him that he just laughed.

"Wow…" Kashino heard Andoh say. He suddenly stopped laughing. "What?" Kashino asked, a scowl forming on his face.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that" Andoh said simply. Kashino could read in his best friend's eyes: _We are going to tell me what happened later._

Kashino scowled and nodded slightly. He wasn't going to like this at all. Andoh was gentle, but he was persistent. He usually got what he wanted at the end of the game.

"All right, all right" Chocolat said clapping her hands.

"You all have a big day tomorrow" Vanilla said. "You need to turn in early tonight."

"Huh?" Ichigo was at a total loss. _What's tomorrow? The eighteenth?_

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Carmel: Now it's my turn~desu. Please regard me kindly~desu.**_

_**14AmyChan: Now, Carmel, why did you choose Andoh for a partner?**_

_**Carmel: Well, he has a big heart and he's really kind~desu. He does his best and no one could really ask for more~desu.**_

_**14AmyChan: No one could ask for more? What do you mean by that?**_

_**Carmel: He always helps me and says I'm important even if I'm a klutz~desu. No one could ask for more than that~desu.**_

_**14AmyChan: I see…Please R&R… ^_^'**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Big Day

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: What am I doing here? Interview?**_

_**14AmyChan: No, I just wanted to ask you what you think is going to happen in the story…**_

_**Ichigo: I'M GOING TO EAT SWEETS! :D Can I have one made by all three of the guys? That would be so cool! *^-^***_

_**14AmyChan: sort of… *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: ?**_

"KASHINO!" Chocolat yelled. "WAKE UP!" She didn't get it. Why, when he would be the first one up any other day, is he sleeping in? "We told you that today's busy, so GET UP!" Chocolat got her fork and hit Kashino in the head.

_Bash!_

"I'm up, I'm just not going anywhere…" Kashino said, his voice dead. He was hiding under the covers like a scared two-year-old. Honestly, it was days like these that made Chocolat wish she'd taken a different partner. However, the feeling soon passed.

"I'll tell Ichigo what day it is…" she threatened, knowing that if she wanted it to work, she would have to actually grab Ichigo's attention. She floated to the door; hand not even on the knob yet-

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going!" Kashino said, putting on a shirt.

_Knock, knock_.

"Kashino?" Ichigo's voice came from the other side of the door. Kashino started to move like a silent whirlwind, getting ready for whatever the day would bring. "Vanilla and everybody's waiting. They still won't tell us where we're all going, though. Do you-"

Kashino opened the door casually, as if he had not just been moving at 115 mph. "I don't know. Let's get this over with…" Kashino looked up at Chocolat with a blank, yet piercing stare. "So where are we going?"

Vanilla and Chocolat moved up to the ceiling, each waving her own utensil. After a couple of words and a bright light, they were on a train.

…

"Why are we here?" Ichigo asked, looking with wonder at the Sweets Kingdom. She was back in her 'sweets spirits self', as she called it. She looked over at all the passengers on the moving toy train.

Vanilla, Chocolat, Café, and Carmel were all at eyelevel, and Kashino, Hanabusa-kun, and Andoh-kun were all 'spiritified'. They all had on old-fashioned princely outfits with little puffy handkerchiefs at the front.

"What's with the dress?" Kashino said, looking at her. Ichigo looked down at the dress and smiled. She used to find it hideous, but now she enjoyed wearing it. It was cute.

"Well, you've got a nice getup…" Ichigo said back. "All three of you do." Instantly after hearing that, Hanabusa-kun looked into his mirror to check. "I'M CHUBBY!" he exclaimed in horror as the Sweets Spirits took immediate offense (even Café and Caramel!)

"I don't mind" Kashino and Andoh-kun said. Kashino just looked at his hands and Andoh-kun looked at his glasses.

"Welcome to the Sweets Kingdom!" Chocolat said. Vanilla picked up with "One day away from the human world and free to explore the Sweets Kingdom is here!" Ichigo looked over to the side and saw Kashino smile a little bit. It was almost as if he didn't want to be back at the apartment. _It must have something to do with the Heiress yesterday…_ she thought. She'd have to ask him a little later, but for now, Chocolat and Vanilla were showing them a map.

"This is where we're going" Chocolat said as Vanilla pointed. It was a mountain of some sorts. Ichigo knew that the brown stuff the mountain was made of was not dirt. It should be… "Brown sugar peak!" Vanilla said triumphantly. "We're going to need climbing buddies, so-"

"Are we each going to be paired off with our sweets spirit?" Hanabusa-kun asked, cutting off Vanilla. Vanilla looked like she was about to blow, but kept her cool. She held up her hand and, magically, eight straws were in her hand. "If you draw the right color, then yes, you will" Vanilla said, offering the straws to Hanabusa first.

He drew a straw and looked on the edge. He got orange. Next was Kashino. He got purple. Then Andoh-kun. He got orange as well. Café was next to pick. He got blue. Caramel chose next. She got pink. After that was Chocolat. She got pink as well. Then was Ichigo herself. She looked at the straws and carefully chose the one on the right. It was purple. Vanilla was left with the other blue straw.

"All right" Chocolat said, holding up her pink straw. "Now that we have our climbing partners, you need to stick together on the mountain. It's very dangerous" she warned, adding "Because it's all brown sugar, it can fall easily, so watch your step."

"Are there any questions?" Vanilla asked, smiling. Hanabusa raised his hand like a grade-schooler. "This is neat and all, but why did you guys suddenly decide to take us to the Sweets Kingdom and Brown Sugar Peak?"

"Simple" Chocolat started. Vanilla joined in for the answer: "We all need a little break from everything."

"Oh."

"Well, let's get ready to climb" Vanilla said as the train pulled into the station.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: So what you meant by 'sort of' was…?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! You all went to the Sweets Kingdom. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: But this is a little dejá vú, here. Isn't it?**_

_**14AmyChan: I took one of the scenes and tweaked it a little. I just had to. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Okay…**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R and rewatch the scene if you know what I'm talking about. *^_^***_


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Presents

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Remind me why I'm here…**_

_**14AmyChan: Just for one question. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: What is it? I'm a busy person…**_

_**14AmyChan: When did you first fall in love with Ichigo? *^_^***_

_**Kashino: WHAT! *fierce blush***_

_**14AmyChan: lol. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: *still blushing* ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?**_

_**14AmyChan: Are you writing all this down, Chocolat?**_

_**Chocolat: Yes… :D**_

_**Kashino: *still blushing* WHEN'D SHE GET HERE?**_

_**Chocolat: I was here the entire time…**_

_**14AmyChan: Enjoy the story… *^_^***_

_**Kashino: *still blushing* THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER?**_

_**Chocolat: well, now it's kind of a let's-pick-on-characters-14AmyChan-doesn't-own corner.**_

_**Kashino: I see… -.-'**_

Kashino walked through the Sweets village with everybody. It was kind of Chocolat to take him away from the real world today. She knew the circumstances, having seen it last year. But something seemed off…

_Why would Chocolat threaten me with telling Amano and then we're partnered up for a mountain climbing expedition…_ his mind went on. Then, struck by a thought, he said "Do we have the equipment for mountain climbing?" Everyone turned and looked at him. Chocolat said "We can use Sweets Magic to change, so it's no problem."

Hanabusa and Andoh shook their heads with sad smiles on their faces. _If Amano wasn't here, I would knock them both off their feet!_ he thought, seething with embarrassed rage. Why he was embarrassed, he had no idea, yet here he was, raging silently.

"Kashino, is something wrong?" Amano asked him. Kashino could see on her face that she had a lot of things on her mind. She wasn't that hard to read.

Kashino instantly shook his head. He didn't _want_ to worry her, but it was her choice to be worried or not…

"Okay, listen up!" Chocolat said, clapping her hands. Everyone looked at her. She was floating in the air, yet strangely enough, so were they. "We learned that when humans are small, we can lift them like baking utensils, so you get to fly a little today, since that's the only way to Brown Sugar Peak." Kashino listened, in case there was important information, yet he could hear Amano in the background: "Vanilla, this is so cool! I can fly with you, now!" _What a kid…_Kashino thought to himself, repressing a smile.

"We can't fly on the mountain, because that's prohibited" Chocolat continued, holding her fork out. Kashino hovered behind her. _Flying is pretty cool…_ he thought absently. Andoh was soon beside him. "Maa-kun" he whispered. Kashino looked over to see him holding a small box. "Happy Birthday, Maa-kun" Andoh said as he handed him the small box. Kashino looked over in question: Do I open it now? Andoh nodded and Kashino opened the simple box.

Inside was a confection. It was a swirl of chocolate and anko beans in a cake. Kashino pulled it out and took a bite. As always, it was good. Kashino smiled at his best friend and said "Thanks".

"No problem" Andoh said as he pointed to the bottom of the box. "But you might want to read this…" Kashino could hear him restraining laughter. Kashino looked at the bottom of the box and read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAA-KUN, BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET A MOVE-ON…

_A move-on…?_ Kashino wondered what he meant. He couldn't ask because Andoh had floated over to Caramel and was talking with her. Caramel was smiling, like she did most of the time. _Oh well…_Kashino thought, putting the lid back on the box. He was going to put it somewhere when he realized he wasn't holding it anymore. _Did I drop it?_ He worried in his head. He didn't know what the fine in the Sweets Kingdom was for littering.

"I sent it back home" Chocolat said looking behind her to see Kashino looking around for his 'birthday box'. "It would be a bit of a bother to hold while you're climbing" she finished, looking ahead.

"We're here-desu!" Caramel said delightfully as they all came to a land. Chocolat and Vanilla, who had (by this time) established themselves as the leaders of this expedition, started talking to the group. Kashino started to listen, but mirror king decided to stand next to him and was poking him.

"What?" Kashino whispered so Chocolat wouldn't hear him.

"Here, Happy Birthday" Hanabusa said, smirking a little bit while handing him a tiny box. "You got something from everyone who knows what today is" he added as if he knew the unasked question in Kashino's mind. The Sweets Spirits had put together a trip away from the real world for him, Andoh had given him a homemade sweet, and the mirror king got him…

… a chocolate bar? Kashino looked up quizzically. Hanabusa scoffed as if it were obvious. "If you can't find food up there, eat it," he explained. "Surely you've heard of bringing chocolate on climbing expeditions, being the chocolate king and all. Later!" Hanabusa then turned tail and walked over to his climbing partner, Andoh.

"You got it?" Chocolat seemed like she was wrapping up whatever she was saying. Kashino hadn't heard any of it, but thankfully, she went over it, mainly looking at Amano. "Don't eat the brown sugar, stick with your buddy at all times, and watch out for hazardous road conditions. Brown sugar can be packed solid, but it can also have air pockets so you can start an avalanche if you're not careful."

Vanilla soon came around handing out maps. It was her turn to talk now. "We're in four groups, but there are eight paths to choose from" Vanilla passed out the last of the maps and headed up to where Chocolat was. "You should get with your climbing buddy now and decide which path you take. They all get to the same place, but conditions are different, so you'll need different equipment."

Chocolat picked up. "When you know which path you're going to take, use Sweets magic to get the right gear."

Amano walked over to Kashino with a map in her hands when Vanilla and Chocolat were done talking. "All the paths look tricky, but I think I like this one" she said as soon as she laid out the map. She was pointing to a path that led past a few caves and a lake. Kashino noticed that her hand was quivering and glanced up at her face. She was staring at a different portion of the map. The trail she was staring at was by far the easiest, with a short climb and plenty of rests. _She knows she can't make that climb, so why…?_ Kashino looked around to see if anyone was forcing her to choose any specific path. No one was staring, so Kashino sighed. She was only bringing this upon herself.

"Are you sure?" Kashino asked finally. He added, so as to be in character, "You look like you would die if you tried that climb, why don't you go for something more in your league?"

"Then you don't have a problem with it?" Amano asked after the invisible arrows dissolved. Kashino sighed again. She can be really dense sometimes. "Not really" he said.

Kashino went to Chocolat to get his outfit while Amano went to Vanilla to get hers. As soon as he came out with an explorers outfit, complete with hat and jacket, he asked Chocolat "Did anyone tell Amano what path to take?" He watched carefully for any signs of lying.

"Not that I know of" she said, passing the lie detector. "Don't keep her waiting, shoo!" she said as she turned around and looked the map with Carmel. Kashino decided to just ignore the date and get to the path where Amano was waiting. He could pretend that it was some other day. Any other day. A normal day…

_**14AmyChan: hope you liked it… *^_^***_

_**Kashino: What was that? IT WAS HORRIBLE!**_

_**14AmyChan: Well,**_

_**Kashino: And it looks like you didn't even have a plan when you started writing the chapter, how despicable!**_

_**14AmyChan: I never have a plan when I start typing on the computer.**_

_**Kashino: What, are there competitions for making things up on the spot or something?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah.**_

_**Kashino: Were you ever in one?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah.**_

_**Kashino: Are you going to keep saying 'yeah'?**_

_**14AmyChan: …**_

_**Kashino: You know you're really annoying… -.-'**_

_**14AmyChan: I know, please R&R! *^_^***_


	12. Chapter 12: Tricky Behavior, Tricky Hike

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything! *^_^***_

_**Hanabusa: Is it finally my turn?**_

_**14AmyChan: What do you mean 'finally'?**_

_**Hanabusa: It's the twelfth chapter already! I should have come first, you know.**_

_**14AmyChan: Why is that?**_

_**Hanabusa: Beauty before age. :)**_

_**14AmyChan: It's 'age before beauty'…**_

_**Hanabusa: oh, well then what's my question?**_

_**14AmyChan: You don't get one, you used up too much space already.**_

_**Hanabusa: WHAT?**_

_**Café: She's right, there's not much room on the notepad.**_

_**Hanabusa: Well, at least let me be the one to tell them-**_

_**14AmyChan: Enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

_**Hanabusa: You like messing with people don't you?**_

_**14AmyChan: No, I like messing with you characters. *^_^***_

_**Hanabusa: -.-'**_

Ichigo waited at the mouth of the path for Kashino. She chose this path because it had a cute lake on it, and the others didn't. Also, it was the longest, so she could probably figure out what was bugging Kashino by the time they finished.

"Kashino!" she shouted. "Hurry up!" He was only walking at an I-don't-really-care pace. Ichigo already knew that this meant that he was brooding about something. About what, she didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

"You're such a kid…" he muttered when he finally came up. He was staring at her for some reason, and she didn't like it, but she didn't hate it either. So she just started walking on the trail. "If you wanna get to the top by lunchtime, we gotta get going!" she said, attempting to throw some life in the conversation. She listened to see if she could hear Kashino following.

But she couldn't.

She looked behind her to see him walking about two feet diagonally from her, but she couldn't hear a sound. She tried listening hard. She could hear birds in the distance, but not Kashino.

"What?" he asked, startling her. Apparently he doesn't like getting stared at either.

"Nothing," she said, turning forward. "I just didn't hear you coming." Suddenly, she thought of how to break the topic of how weird he'd been acting since yesterday.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday" she said, instantly wishing she could take it back. She had _wanted_ to say that he'd been dead quiet since yesterday, but her clumsy nature made her blurt that out instead. "I mean, you outran the Heiress and still had enough time to get me out of her way-"

"That wasn't easy" he interrupted. _He's trying to get me to stop talking…_Ichigo thought as she continued.

"You were really quiet when you ate, which isn't normal-"

"How is that not normal?" he asked, succeeding in throwing her off-track for a moment.

"You're a picky eater" she explained. "And you let everyone know it." Ichigo turned around and walked backwards to make sure that Kashino was still walking. She couldn't hear anything other than his talking. "Especially when I cook, you don't have a problem critiquing what I make, so," she concluded. "Yesterday, when you didn't say anything but 'Next time wake up sooner so we can eat', it meant you had something big on your-ah!"

Ichigo had almost fallen over backwards, but Kashino had bolted over and caught her.

By the waist.

He instantly placed her firmly on her feet and took the lead. Ichigo couldn't see it really well, but it looked like he was getting a little sun burnt. _Maybe he burns easily…_she thought as she followed him.

She had said what she wanted to, so now she was waiting for Kashino to say something. After about fifteen minutes, he finally did. "That has to be a record." Ichigo was confused. She had only said two things that were related to Kashino's strange behavior, she could list a whole lot more. "It's been fifteen minutes and you haven't noticed that we're on a mountain made of brown sugar" he said looking around. Ichigo looked around too.

And noticed that he was right. They were on a mountain made of brown sugar. She instantly started 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing over every little thing. All of a sudden, she had a sudden desire to try some of it. She went to the side of the road and knelt over to pick up a piece.

Then she felt herself being pulled up from behind and dragged away. "Hey!" she shouted to Kashino, never mind the fact that he was holding her hand. "I wanted to try some of that!"

"Did you forget what Chocolat said already?" Kashino asked from ahead of her with his I-have-to-remind-her-of-something-again tone. Ichigo mentally stopped to remember what she had said. _"Don't eat the brown sugar, stick with your buddy at all times, and watch out for hazardous road conditions. Brown sugar can be packed solid, but it can also have air pockets so you can start an avalanche if you're not careful" Chocolat finished up with a smile on her face…_

"Oh right" she muttered as she let Kashino lead her on. They just walked like that for another few minutes. Every now and then she saw the _perfect_ patch of brown sugar on the side of the road, away from beating feet, to eat. And then she would feel a small tug and remember the rules. If she stopped, she would be breaking two of them. She wasn't sure about the third.

"What the-" Kashino stopped suddenly and Ichigo almost ran into him. She walked over to sit beside him to look right in front of them.

"I guess this is where the climbing starts" Ichigo said shakily, hoping that Kashino didn't notice. They were looking at a wall that slanted at forty-five degrees for about twenty feet, and then shot straight up. Ichigo tilted her head back as far as it would go and saw, at the top of her vision, some caves.

"Are you _sure_ you're not going to die on this?" Kashino asked in his calm-as-ever tone. It almost made Ichigo giggle. But the part of her that wanted to show Kashino that she could do it was slightly stronger. She took a step on the uphill grade. A shaky step, but a step. Then she took another one and looked behind her. "Are you coming?" she asked, hoping that she sounded confident.

Kashino sighed and took a-visibly shaky-step and then started walking normally on the steep grade. Ichigo struggled to find her balance, but finally found it. As soon as they had to start the actual climbing.

_This is going to be fun…_ she thought as she grabbed the first handhold.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Hanabusa: Do I have enough room for the question now?**_

_**14AmyChan: Why are you self-obsessed?**_

_**Hanabusa: I am NOT self-obsessed. A self-obsessed person wouldn't even think twice about Café or anyone else! I just have a liking for beauty.**_

_**14AmyChan: Is that why you like Ichigo?**_

_**Hanabusa: Yes, Ichigo-chan is a thing of beauty on the inside and out. *smiles confidently***_

_**14AmyChan: She's standing right behind you…**_

_**Hanabusa: *shocked* YOU'RE KIDDING! *turns around to thin air***_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^* gotcha~!**_

_**Café: It seems she did, Satsuki.**_

_**Hanabusa: *sad* I need to cheer up… *pulls out mirror and rose* all better!**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R… ^_^'**_


	13. Chapter 13: Planning

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything. *^_^***_

_**Andoh: Hello to everyone out there.**_

_**14AmyChan: so how are you doing?**_

_**Andoh: Well, yourself?**_

_**14AmyChan: Doing well, you're the first one to ask. *^_^* that just made my day.**_

_**Andoh: I'm glad. :)**_

_**14AmyChan: So, what do you like about Ichigo?**_

_**Andoh: hmmm… I guess that she's positive, and she's a good friend.**_

_**14AmyChan: Do you want her to hook up with Hanabusa or Kashino?**_

_**Andoh: ummm…**_

_**Caramel: 14AmyChan-desu… we don't have much room left-desu…**_

_**14AmyChan: okay, till later, then… *^_^***_

"Okay, does everyone know the plan?" Vanilla asked the group. Kashino and Ichigo had left about half-an-hour ago, and she had just finished up explaining the plan. It had taken her and Chocolat a while to finally say enough was enough, and the perfect opportunity came with Kashino's birthday.

"Why are we doing this?" Hanabusa asked. It was expected that he was against the plan, but Ichigo wouldn't go on a date with him. Ever. So, as expected, he was pouting.

"Satsuki" Café started. "You have tried to ask her out for a long time. You're getting depressed. It's time for a switch." Vanilla could tell that Café had been worried for a while now, so this was partially for him as well. "Why don't you find a girl who understands the beauty of the rose and a garden?" he said, pushing his case. Hanabusa looked around for help. Receiving none, he sighed in defeat. "If this whole thing flops, I'm going to start attacking for real" he warned.

Vanilla sweatdropped at the idea, but quickly go back on track. "They can't see you or else the entire thing fails" she said. Chocolat picked up. "Caramel and I are going to fly to the top and wait for the rest of you up there" she began commanding. This was her forte after all. "Vanilla, Café, Andoh, and Hanabusa are going to make sure that those two idiots don't hurt themselves. Remember, be natural, and Hanabusa!" she glared at Hanabusa with such an intensity that a bear would cower in fear. "You do one thing out of line to mess this up and I will make your life a living hell. Got that?"

Hanabusa may have lost about five inches on his height. "Yes ma'am" he said, now being shorter than Kashino.

"Allright" Vanilla said, thinking that she might as well save Hanabusa from being shorter than an ant. "Let's go!" With that command, plan 'Idiot Romance' started.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked that short chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Caramel: 14AmyChan, we're here-desu.**_

_**14AmyChan: Thank you, Caramel. Now Andoh, who do you think Ichigo should hook up with?**_

_**Andoh: Um, that's tough, but it isn't…**_

_**14AmyChan: How so?**_

_**Andoh: Because both of them are behind you, I can't say my answer.**_

_**14AmyChan: They are? 0.o *turns around to see Kashino and Hanabusa standing there***_

_**Hanabusa: What are you guys talking about?**_

_**Kashino: We just got here…**_

_**Café: It wasn't easy to get them here…**_

_**Chocolat: I had to **_**drag**_** Kashino here! DRAG HIM!**_

_**14AmyChan: I just wanted to ask if I could have some sweets…**_

_**The Sweets Princes: WHAT!**_

_**Andoh: After all those-**_

_**Hanabusa: -Horrible-**_

_**Kashino: -Personal questions-**_

_**The Sweets Princes: YOU WANT US TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep, pretty much. *^_^***_

_**The Sweets Princes: -.-'**_

_**Ichigo: *randomly pops up* Please R&R! *^_^***_

_**The Sweets Princes: O.O WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?**_

_**Ichigo: The front door, why?**_

_**The Sweets Princes: x_x *died***_


	14. Chapter 14: A Bit of A Problem

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *munching on a chocolate, Japanese creation shaped like a rose* thanks for the food! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: forget me, YOU'RE the devil…**_

_**Hanabusa: I'll agree with him this one time…**_

_**Andoh: I don't like insults, but they're right…**_

_**14AmyChan: What did you say? *^_^* I could tell Ichigo what you told me…**_

_**The Sweets Princes: NO, DON'T!**_

_**14AmyChan: That's right, I must have been hearing things. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: *just walked in* what's wrong, guys?**_

_**14AmyChan: I was just messing with them… Wanna share what I just got?**_

_**Ichigo: SWEETS! *^-^* I shall partake. *^-^***_

_**14AmyChan: See, I remembered…**_

_**Ichigo: How'd you get it?**_

_**14AmyChan: I have my ways… *^_^***_

_**The Sweets Princes: ? x_x *died***_

Kashino followed behind and to the side of Amano, to make sure she didn't fall. She _had_ fallen over on the way to the climbing bit, so, with the downside of her big head, gravity might win on this one.

They had been climbing for about thirty minutes, taking breaks wherever they could catch one. Amano had surprised him with how far she had come. _I wonder what's making her climb this…_ he wondered vaguely as he showed her where the next hand hole was. She wasn't athletic, not by a long shot, yet here she was, climbing a mountain.

"Amano, look" Kashino said as he pointed. Amano's gaze followed his finger. "A ledge. If you keep climbing like you are, the sweat will make you fall" he said as he made his way over to the ledge, making sure she was always within arm's length. Amano didn't respond other than making her way to the ledge as well.

Kashino made it first onto the ledge and turned around to monitor Amano getting on as well. She was doing well; she had her foot on the edge of the ledge. She let go of her handhold to stand on the ledge.

And then the edge crumbled off. Amano was falling fast. He felt like he shouted something, but he couldn't hear it. But she responded, so he must have. She thrust her left hand to the wall and hung there for a second. Kashino could tell he was on his knees, but he didn't remember how he got there. He grabbed her right hand and hoisted her up onto the ledge.

As soon as she was up, safely, her knees gave out on her, because she fell forward. Onto Kashino, who fell backward. He was a little shocked, but then her forehead bumped his neck and he could tell that it was hot. His hands on the ground felt something cool and he looked around. They were in a hidden cave. _How could I have not seen this…? _Kashino thought as he tried to shake Amano, who wasn't conscious and breathing hard.

Kashino knew he had to act fast. Usually a fever was nothing to worry about, but in the mountains, where the air is thin, it could be a bit of a problem. He took off his jacket and folded it into a makeshift pillow for Amano.

Then he rushed to the mouth of the cave for anything cool. There wasn't any water, and then he remembered. Brown sugar can come off in packs, and the brown sugar in the cave was cool, so… He went back inside the cave and molded some of the cool brown sugar into a thin, _thin_ layer.

He felt Amano's head again to see if she was still burning. She was. Kashino placed his makeshift cooling rag on her forehead to bring down the temperature. The red tinge on her cheeks started to fade away.

Then the brown sugar started to break off of the 'rag'. Kashino made another one, brushed the old brown sugar off, and then gently placed the new one on her head. Ichigo started to breathe normally and Kashino placed the back of his hand against her cheek to see if her face was still warm. It was, but it was also going down. Soon, she was just plain asleep, nothing wrong with her.

_We could be in here awhile…_ Kashino thought as he stared out of the cave's mouth. He could see clouds gathering in the distance and knew they were in for a storm. Kashino now had two choices:

1) Stay where they were so that way they weren't too close to the storm, but could run out if the cave decided to collapse, or

2) Move closer to the mouth of the cave to get water if they needed it and to provide a quick escape route.

Of both choices, the first one seemed the easiest and the most reasonable. Plus, he could go to the mouth of the cave for water in case they needed it. No need to put them both in danger.

Kashino looked at Amano and smiled a little. At least she was going to be alright, and that was the most important thing right now. Suddenly, her hand moved up, seemingly in search of something. On a sudden impulse, Kashino took her hand to place it back down, but even when it reached the ground, she didn't let go of his hand.

For about five minutes they were like that. His hand in the hand of the sleeping girl while outside, a storm threatened. Then,

_Drip, drop, plip, plop…_

The rain came. Amano shivered. _First a fever, now this…_ Kashino thought. He pulled his hand out of the grasp of the sleeping girl, took off his shirt, and made a duplicate of the pillow and switched them out. Then, he unfolded the jacket and covered her with it. She stopped shivering and slept on. Kashino, used to having her hand near his, placed his hand next to hers. She took it once more.

"Makoto…" she said. Kashino knew that now she was in shallow sleep. She was still asleep, but she would probably wake up soon. _Why does she keep saying my name, though…_ he wondered.

He kept wondering as her eyes flitted open.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Hanabusa: What's the big idea?**_

_**14AmyChan: What do you mean?**_

_**Kashino: Did you do all that just for the candy?**_

_**14AmyChan: No, teasing you guys is fun. And if I can get something out of it, why not? ^_^'**_

_**Andoh: Do you really think that?**_

_**14AmyChan: Only when it concerns the characters. *^_^* I control them all.**_

_**Hanabusa: So what about with people?**_

_**14AmyChan: You don't think I'm actually a blackmail artist, right?**_

_**The Sweets Princes: maybe… -.-'**_

_**14AmyChan: whatever, Kashino and Ichigo will be referred to in both of their names, depending on the mood. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Why is that?**_

_**14AmyChan: for the mood, do you have any sense of romanticsm in you at all?**_

_**Kashino: Why does everyone attack me?**_

_**14AmyChan: because it's fun~! *^_^* Please R&R!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Putting Two and Two Together

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: What happened to your stories?**_

_**14AmyChan: What do you mean?**_

_**Ichigo: You used to have little one-shots, now they're really long…**_

_**14AmyChan: What's wrong with that?**_

_**Ichigo: Can you even write a one-shot anymore?**_

_**14AmyChan: …i don't know…**_

The sugar crumbled beneath her and she started to fall. It was happening too fast. Too fast. She couldn't react. "ICHIGO!" she heard Kashino shout. Ichigo snapped to her senses and pushed her hand into the mountain. She looked up to see Kashino grabbing her other hand and pulling her up onto the safest part of the ledge.

The last thing she remembered was falling again. Then all went black.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Ichigo noticed first that she was on something cold, but she had something like a pillow under her head. Then she noticed the blanket-like cloth on her. Then she noticed that she was holding something. It felt like a hand.

She felt really weak, so she called out for the one person who should be around. "Makoto…" she said, intending on calling him 'Kashino'. Then she noticed something cool on her head and came to realize that there was rain outside. But _outside of where?_

Ichigo forced her eyes to open, which, for some reason, were heavy. She struggled to see against the darkness, but she could tell that she was in a cave. Then she saw Makoto. He was awake, and, indeed, holding her hand.

She shot right up, and then she felt a pain in her head, so she laid back down. "Don't get up so fast" he said, sounding a little startled. Ichigo felt on her forehead as if she could fix the headache from the outside, only to notice a thin layer of brown sugar on her head. As she brushed it off, Makoto said "There wasn't any water when you had the fever. You should have told someone you weren't feeling well, we could have bumped back the trip a day!"

Ichigo sit up again, only slowly this time. It was then that she noticed his bare chest. She looked down in embarrassment, then she noticed something else. Her pillow had been Makoto's shirt, and his jacket had kept her warm. She stood up and walked behind Makoto with his jacket and put it on over his shoulders. "You'll catch a cold like that" was all she said as she returned to her place and started to brush the brown sugar off of his shirt. "Sorry for worrying you" she said, head down. She couldn't explain why, but she felt really embarrassed.

Then she felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Makoto smiling a little bit. "Idiot" he said, gently easing his shirt from her grasp. "I'm just glad that that fever didn't turn into something serious. I don't know what I would have done then" he said. Then he took his hand off of her head and pulled something from his pants pocket. He split the chocolate in half-wrapper and all-and gave half to her.

"In the mountains, it's best to eat chocolate when your strength is sapped" he said, eating his chocolate. Ichigo took a bite and realized that this was store bought from the marketplace they went to yesterday. But Kashino hadn't bought anything. Did Andoh or Hanabusa buy some for him?

"Thank you" Ichigo said as she peeled off the wrapper. She took a look inside the wrapper and saw "PPY HDAY" in it. Ichigo looked over to Makoto's wrapper, which was peeled so she could see what was inside, and saw "HA BIRT".

Now normally, she couldn't piece things together, but this just seemed obvious. That's why the Heiress retreated; she wanted him for _today_, not _yesterday_. And the Sweets spirits put together this trip so he could escape. _Because today's his birthday_ she concluded.

Ichigo decided not to say anything right now. _There must be a reason he didn't tell me…_ she thought as she ate her chocolate. It was warm, but not melted. And it gave her some of her strength back. "I guess we'll just wait here for the rain to stop…" Makoto said. It was then that Ichigo realized that she had been mentally calling him by his name the whole time. _What's wrong with me?_ she asked herself.

Then, his face lit up. Not as if his expression changed, it literally lit up. Like someone was shining a flashlight on his face. Ichigo turned around and saw light coming from the back of the cave. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ichigo asked. She was afraid to call him because she was afraid she would say 'Makoto' again.

"Yeah, it's a way out of here" Mako- uh, Kashino said. He turned to Ichigo. "Do you feel like you can walk now?" he asked, voice flooding with concern. Ichigo got onto her feet and smiled. "Yep, that chocolate helped a lot" she beamed.

"Then let's see if that really leads out" he said as he took her hand and led her to the light. Ichigo knew her face was hot, but it wasn't a fever this time.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked the chapter. *^_^***_

_**Vanilla: So what are we doing right now?**_

_**14AmyChan: Preparing. *^_^***_

_**Vanilla: for what?**_

_**14AmyChan: You'll see… *^_^* Please R&R~! *^_^***_


	16. Chapter 16: How They Feel

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Now, I think you veered completely from the scene.**_

_**14AmyChan: Why?**_

_**Kashino: I don't have the feeling of dejá vú anymore.**_

_**Ichigo: Me either…**_

_**14AmyChan: That's right, because from here on out is me! *^_^***_

_**Kashino and Ichigo: okay…**_

_**Caramel: enjoy-desu! *^_^***_

Makoto led Ichigo to the light and away from the rain. Soon, they got to a spot where they had to climb a little bit. "You should go first" he said. "If you fall again, I don't want you to get hurt" to be in character, he was going to add 'you need to be in top shape for the Grand Prix', but he felt that he didn't need to. It would have been a waste of breath.

Ichigo started to climb a little shakily at first, which worried him. Then she got into the rhythm and climbed well. After five minutes of slow and steady climbing, Ichigo disappeared from sight. _Why am I thinking of her by name?_ he asked himself suddenly. _It's Amano, AMANO…right?_ "Where are you?" he asked, afraid of calling her 'Ichigo'.

Ichi-uh, Amano called and reached her hand down, "There's no more climbing after this bit, come on up!" Makoto smiled and took her hand, but didn't use it to get up. He just wanted to hold her hand for a little bit.

As soon as he got up, he knew he should have let go of her hand, but instead he held it loosely. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away; she simply held his hand in return. And they just took in the view all around them.

In front of them, there was a large lake. It even had a little raft with an oar. "Ma-Kashino" Ichigo faltered in her talking. Makoto turned around and followed her pointing finger. They were looking at a field of snowy-white clouds. The little puffs almost looked like marshmallows. Makoto smiled a little bit at the idea. "You want to take that boat, Ich-Amano?" he asked, attempting to cover his slip-up.

She smiled and said "Okay" as they walked to the boat. Makoto let her get in first, then he got in and shoved off from land. They drifted in the lake for about five minutes, not saying anything for awhile. Then, Ichigo dipped her finger into the lake and tasted it. "It's chocolate milk" she said with a small smile on her face. _It's kind of cute_ Makoto decided. He also decided something else.

"Ichigo?" he asked, feeling small. It will be the only time he admits to feeling small, so be happy with it. Ichigo turned and smiled "Hm?" she asked. "Can I call you that for today?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled a little bit again. She scooted to the middle and so did Makoto, to keep the balance. She leaned in like she was going to whisper something, so Makoto turned his head to listen. She whispered "If that's what you want for your birthday, then" and kissed his cheek.

Makoto blushed. _So she _did_ know…_ he thought, turning to Ichigo. Her face was red, but not a bad red. He kissed her cheek back and she turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Now we're even" he said, feeling childish. He smiled along with her.

He didn't know how long they sat on that little raft, but as the sun traveled its slow pace across the sky, he knew it was time to leave. "You ready to go?" he asked after about an hour of floating on the lake. She nodded, grabbing the oar.

The oar…was a spoon…it looked like… "Is this Vanilla's?" Amano asked suddenly, the mood broken. Kashino held out his hand and she passed it over. Sure enough, on the backside of the stem of the spoon, 'Vanilla' was engraved on the spoon.

*on shore*

"Oh crud…" Vanilla said as Ichigo and Kashino inspected her spoon. All she could do was watch, helpless, from the shrubbery with Café, Andoh, and Hanabusa, who was starting to grin.

*on the lake*

Kashino and Amano didn't say anything for awhile. "Did we just get set up?" Kashino asked finally, his embarrassment rising.

"I think so…" she whispered. Kashino scanned the shoreline for any trace of Vanilla or anyone else. "I don't believe it…" Kashino heard Ichigo say. He turned around to see her-still blushing-face streaked with tears. "Does that mean it was all fake? All of it?" Kashino could see that she was having a tough time with the realization, so he just put his hand on her head.

"Ichigo…" he started. She hiccupped and looked at him. Tears were still in her eyes. Makoto brushed them off. "Maybe they set this up, but I don't think it was a bad thing…" his head was telling him to _shut up!_ he was making a fool of himself. Yet, he felt like he had to continue. "If they hadn't, I don't think I would have had the courage to kiss you, or even talk about it afterwards." Ichigo's tears were drying up, and that made him feel a whole lot better. "It just that when we get to the top, we can mess with their heads now" he finished smiling.

The curious look on Ichigo's face was so cute.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: So, I kissed him?**_

_**Kashino: And I kissed her?**_

_**14AmyChan: Please tell me you saw it coming. Why do you think I put the Devil's and Angel's cake in there earlier? Ichigo went first, right?**_

_**Ichigo: Now that you mention it…**_

_**Kashino: But what has that got to do with anything?**_

_**14AmyChan: Take a literature class…**_

_**Ichigo and Kashino: ?**_

_**Café: If you feel so inclined, please R&R.**_

_**14AmyChan: Thanks, Café. *^_^***_


	17. Chapter 17: Time To Panic

_**14AmyChan: I don't own this~! *^_^***_

_**Vanilla: So we put the boat there, but did we dig the tunnel?**_

_**14AmyChan: No, that was already there.**_

_**Café: Then how was there that sudden light?**_

_**14AmyChan: Hanabusa moved some branches out of the way because he didn't want Ichigo to fall into a hole that led to who-knows-where.**_

_**Andoh: Bummer…**_

_**Hanabusa: tell me about it… *takes out mirror and rose* all better~! *^_^***_

_**Everyone else: -.-'**_

Café watched along with the rest as Kashino and Ichigo rowed back to shore with Vanilla's spoon on the raft they had all made. "We need to get out of here or we're going to get caught!" he said to the rest. Everyone agreed, but Vanilla said, "What about my spoon?"

Café looked to Kashino and Ichigo, who were getting closer, using Vanilla's spoon as an oar. Of course, that's what it had been there for. But they were talking, so they didn't notice the four on-shore. "We'll get it when they've made it to the next area" Café said, devising a plan as he said it. "Then we'll fly to our trail and walk the last few feet, Hanabusa and Andoh, step through the card" he commanded as he used Sweets Magic to draw up a card. "It'll take you to the top, tell Chocolat and Caramel that we need to stay for Vanilla's spoon"

"Roger that" Andoh said, pulling a sad Hanabusa through the card. He was muttering "I thought it was going to flop…"

Then Café pulled Vanilla down into the shrubs and waited for Kashino and Ichigo to walk out of sight. Once they had, Vanilla ran out to the boat, grabbed her spoon, made a duplicate oar, and ran back. Café was impressed. "Nice thinking, in case they come back?" Vanilla nodded.

Café reviewed the map in his head and determined that they could fly to the top of the mountain undetected. Kashino and Ichigo were walking in the shade of a lot of trees right now.

"Let's go!" he said, taking flight. He could hear Vanilla following.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE!" Chocolat yelled at Vanilla the second they arrived.

Café instantly came between the two, who were already almost in a fight. "They'll be coming any minute, now. We need to set up the picnic" he finished waving a card and pulling out picnic supplies from it. Hanabusa and Andoh helped spread the sheet out while everyone else placed food here there and everywhere else on the blanket.

"You sit here, you can sit there" Chocolat was telling everyone where to sit. Each with their own partner, so as not to look suspicious. Everything was set.

"QUIT CALLING ME FAT!" Ichigo could be heard yelling.

"I WOULDN'T CALL YOU FAT IF YOU WOULD JUST CURB YOUR APPITITE!" Kashino yelled at an equally scary volume. "AND IF YOU WOULD JUST FOCUS ON THE GRAND PRIX-"

"HEY, HEY, HEY" Ichigo and Kashino were walking to the picnic and stopped just short of it. "WHO COMES UP WITH ALL OF THE 'BRILLIANT' IDEAS FOR THE SWEETS YOU MAKE? YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN TO PARIS WITHOUT ME!"

_This could be bad…_Café could feel everyone think the same thought. _Very bad…_

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked the chapter. *^_^***_

_**Café: But everything was going so well…**_

_**14AmyChan: That's life, it's a cruise one minute and then you're all over the place the next.**_

_**Café: I guess…Please R&R for now…**_


	18. Chapter 18: Wasn't Too Much

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: What's your favorite color?**_

_**14AmyChan: Classified.**_

_**Ichigo: What's your favorite sport?**_

_**14AmyChan: Classified.**_

_**Ichigo: What's your favorite anime or manga?**_

_**14AmyChan: that's a tough one…**_

_**Ichigo: you're weird…**_

_**14AmyChan: I know~! *^_^***_

_So far, so good_ Ichigo thought as she screeched at Makoto. It was really just pointless stuff they both had taken time to face, so it didn't hurt any feelings. They just pretended it did.

"I CAN'T TAKE MY EYE OFF OF YOU FOR ONE MINUTE WITHOUT YOU GOING TO PIG OUT ON SOMETHING!" he said, but only she could see the laughter behind the mask in his eyes.

"WELL, YOU DON'T EAT ENOUGH, YOU'RE SHORT!" she said, slight apology in her eyes. At least she was hoping it was apologetic. Makoto turned his head and pouted and she did the same. Vanilla came over with concern in her eyes. "Ichigo, what happened?" she asked. _Makoto was right; we were set up_ Ichigo thought as she began to tell her 'story' of what happened.

"I go to take one sip of a chocolate milk lake and off he pops!" she said with a huff like they had practiced. "And he tells me I'm going to be fat! FAT!"

"Um…" Vanilla apparently didn't know how to respond. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hanabusa do a small fist pump and Andoh hand Caramel a tissue. Chocolat was getting Makoto's 'story' and Café was just sitting there with a look of small shock on his face.

Hanabusa almost skipped over to where she was and started talking. "You aren't fat, Ichigo-chan" he said, a fake concern mask over his happy eyes. "I'll watch a movie with you or something later…"

"I just want to go back to the apartment RIGHT NOW" Ichigo sniffed. Again, just like they practiced. Right then, Chocolat shouted to the group "Kashino says he wants to go back to the apartment. We can all eat later" Chocolat sighed and waved Vanilla over. Once everyone was gone to clean up, Ichigo walked over to the cliff and she could see Makoto walk to the other edge. This was working like a charm!

_I wonder how he thought all this up so fast…_ she thought as she pretended to stare at her legs kicking back and forth as everyone packed up. They were soon on the train and then back in the apartment and in their regular sizes.

Ichigo slammed the door of her room and heard Kashino slam his door, too. Vanilla and Chocolat were still in the living room, so Ichigo simply walked over to the sink, got a couple drops of water, and placed them near her eyes. She let them fall like actual tears as she changed into her pajamas. She was going to sleep so she could move to step two…

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Ichigo looked at the clock. Eleven twenty P.M. When Vanilla flew into the room, Ichigo had already been asleep, so now Vanilla was just plain asleep. And she had thrown her covers off again. Ichigo covered her friend with a handkerchief and giggled. What she and Makoto had pulled off wasn't nice, but they deserved it.

Ichigo got out of bed as gently as possible, successfully not disturbing her bedmate. She put on slippers and went out into the kitchen. She noticed Makoto there already and smiled. He was already making their favorite drink.

"Good job acting today" Ichigo said softly with a smile. She walked over to Makoto, but didn't touch him because he was making something. Then, she got an idea and began making another Strawberry Tart, but used Makoto's tips this time. And she made enough for two. And this time, she added a little bit of-

"Chocolate?" Makoto asked with the cups ready. "I thought you said that would be a bit much."

"I thought so, but you know what?" she looked up at him. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime strawberry tart. Just for you and me. Finished" she said with a smile on her face.

Ichigo took the tart and Makoto took the drinks to the table. There, they shared their creations. Makoto smiled when he ate some of the tart. "It's good, but I think I found something better."

Ichigo looked up in horror. This was supposed to be special. Something once-in-a-lifetime… What could possibly be any-

He leaned in and gave her a full kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled. "You see? Much sweeter."

Ichigo smiled. It was just Makoto trying to be romantic. _And it's working…_she thought. "I should have known the chocolate wouldn't be too much" she said, knowing that Makoto knew exactly what she meant.

_**14AmyChan: FINISHED!**_

_**Kashino: That was…okay…**_

_**Ichigo: That was cute!**_

_**14AmyChan: You think so?**_

_**Andoh: That was entertaining.**_

_**Hanabusa: I don't like the way it ended…**_

_**Café: Like I said, find a girl that understands the beauty of roses and gardens, Satsuki.**_

_**Vanilla: I'm happy for you two. *^_^***_

_**Chocolat: Just don't forget the Grand Prix!**_

_**Caramel: Thank you for reading-desu! *^_^***_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R! *^_^***_


End file.
